Guildmasters' Guide to Ravnica
This article is about the Magic: The Gathering and Dungeons & Dragons crossover made by the Wizards RPG Team. For the crossover made by the Magic Creative Team, see Plane Shift. The Guildmasters' Guide to Ravnica is a campaign sourcebook for Dungeons & Dragons. It takes place in the Magic: The Gathering setting of Ravnica and is the first official crossover of the two games. Disclaimer: The Living Guildpact is not responsible for the fate of those who are arrested by the Azorius, beaten by the Boros, dodged by the Dimir, grossed out by the Golgari, gored by the Gruul, imloded by the Izzet, outwitted by the Orzhov, rousted by the Radkos, subsumed by the Selesnya, or sickedned by the Simic. Join or leave a guild at your own risk, and get caught up in guild politics at your peril. Blurb Explore a worldwide cityscape filled to the brim with adventure and intrigue in this campaign setting for the world's greatest roleplaying game. A perpetual haze of dreary rain hangs over the spires of Ravnica. Bundled against the weather, the cosmopolitan citizens in all their fantastic diversity go about their daily business in bustling markets and shadowy back alleys. Through it all, ten guilds—crime syndicates, scientific institutions, church hierarchies, military forces, judicial courts, buzzing swarms, and rampaging gangs—vie for power, wealth, and influence. These guilds are the foundation of power on Ravnica. They have existed for millennia, and each one has its own identity and civic function, its own diverse collection of races and creatures, and its own distinct subculture. Their history is a web of wars, intrigue, and political machinations as they have vied for control of the plane. Table of Contents Disclaimer: This is not completed. Contents * Welcome to Ravnica ** City of Guilds ** History of Ravnica *** The Guildpact *** A precarious Peace ** Life in the Big City ** Currency: Zibs and Zinos ** Comforts of Civilization * Chapter 1: Character Creation ** Choosing a Guild ** Races *** Human *** Elf *** Centaur *** Goblin *** Loxodon *** Minotaur *** Simic Hybrid *** Vedalken ** Classes by Guild ** Subclass Options *** Cleric: Order Domain *** Druid: Circle of Spores * Chapter 2: Guilds of Ravnica ** Guild Membership ** Guild Spells ** Bonds and Contracts ** Renown ** Styles of Membership ** Changing Guilds ** Azorius Senate *** Azorius Characters *** Background: Azorius Functionary *** Azorius Guild Spells ** Boros Legion *** Boros Characters *** Background: Boros Legionnaire *** Boros Guild Spells ** House Dimir *** Dimir Characters *** Background: Dimir Operative *** Dimir Guid Spells *** Spell: Encode Thoughts ** Golgari Swarm *** Golgari Characters *** Background: Golgari Agent *** Golgari Guild Spells ** Gruul Clans *** Gruul Characters *** Background: Gruul Anarch *** Golgari Guild Spells ** Izzet League *** Izzet Characters *** Background: Izzet Engineer *** Izzet Guild Spells *** Spell: Chaos Bolt ** Orzhov Syndicate *** Orzhov Characters *** Background: Orzhov Representative *** Orzhov Guild Spells ** Cult of Rakdos *** Rakdos Characters *** Background: Rakdos Cultist *** Rakdos Guild Spells ** Selesnya Conclave *** Selesnya Characters *** Background: Selesnya Initiate *** Selesnya Guild Spells ** Simic Combine *** Simic Characters *** Background: Simic Scientist *** Simic Guild Spells * Chapter 3: The Tenth District ** The Six Precincts ** Major Trade Ways ** Beneath the Streets ** Precinct One ** Precinct Two ** Precinct Three ** Precinct Four ** Precinct Five ** Precinct Six * Chapter 4: Creating Adventures ** Guild-Based Adventures ** Choosing a Guild ** Involving the Characters ** Complications ** Azorius Senate ** Boros Legion ** House Dimir ** Golgari Swarm ** Gruul Clans ** Izzet League ** Orzhov Syndicate ** Cult of Rakdos ** Selesnya Conclave ** Simic Combine ** Krenko's Way * Chapter 5: Treasures ** Coins in Treasure ** Guild Charms ** Magic Items *** Guilds and Magic Items *** Gild Keyrune *** Guild Signet *** Illusionist's Bracers *** Mizzium Apparatus *** Mizzium Armor *** Mizzium Mortar *** Moodmark Paint *** Pariah's Shield *** Peregrine Mask *** Pyroconverger *** Rakdos Riteknife *** Skyblinder Staff *** Spies' Murmer *** Sunforger *** Sword of the Paruns *** Voyager Staff * Chapter 6: Friends and Foes ** Creatures by Guild ** Bestiary *** Stat Blocks by Creature Type ** NPCs by Guild *** Azorious NPCs *** Boros NPCs *** Dimir NPCs *** Golgari NPCs *** Golgari Lairs *** Gruul NPCs *** Izzet NPCs *** Orzhou NPCs *** Rakdos NPCs *** Rakdos Carnival *** Selesnya NPCs *** Simic NPCs * Sidebars ** Random Guilds ** Ravnica's Calendar ** Guild Insignia ** Rule Tip: AC Calculations Don't Stack ** Rule Tip: Temporary Hit Points Don't Stack ** The Guildless ** Three Capitals ** A Proud Martial Tradition ** Tajic, Blade of the Legion ** Dark Elves of the Golgari ** Itching for a Fight ** In the Name of Magical Science! ** Millennial Platform ** Random Nonplayer Characters ** Safe House Wards ** Guildless Villains ** Mizzium ** Firemane Nevena ** Debts Paid ** Storrev ** Winged Felidars ** Orzhov Spirits ** Winged Kraul Warrors ** Ludmilla, the Tunnel Viper ** Lavinia, Steward of the Guildpact ** Geetra ** Izoni, Devkarin Matka ** Nikya of the Okl Ways ** Master Chemister Grozgrox ** Mizzix of the Izmagnus ** Teysa Karlov ** Judith, the Scourge Diva ** Emmara Tandris Errata Guildmasters' Guide to Ravnica does not have any errata. Category:Books